New Blood
by Games-Are-My-Life
Summary: John and his two best friends travel to Magnolia to join the famous wizard guild fairy tail to restart the family name but when they arrive all three of them get much more then they ask for, fists flying, weird people and a guy who can't keep his clothes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for being patient with me, I've just been getting shit news after the other so I've been depressed and busy but the worst of it is over now so my mind isn't blocked much anymore so again thanking you for waiting and please enjoy this new story!**

* * *

John P.O.V

I sigh as I walk down the gravel path; my black and white sneakers crutching at every step as head down to the train station, I was heading for Magnolia town for one reason and one reason only; I wanted to be in the Fairy Tail Guild.

They were the best wizards in all of Fiore and I wanted to be one because magic is my life and I wanted to become stronger, the reason why I'm choosing Fairy Tail is because my father was a member of the guild, he was one of the best; S-class Fire dragon slayer mage. He was the toughest nothing could of beat him, well at least that's what we all thought until one day he went on a mission and never came back. Before my dad had died he had taught me fire magic just like he did when he was young and was even going to teach me his fire dragon slayer magic but of course the day he told me he would was the last time I saw him; his last words to me were 'When I get back I'll teach you the fire dragon slayer magic' as he smiled and ruffled my dark brown hair walking out that door never to return.

I tighten the grip on my bag remembering that day; it still hurt to think of him even though it's been 3 years since his death. I take deep a breath trying to relax myself, after my dad had died I had promise to make him proud and become a strong Fire dragon slayer like him and make sure our family name is never forgotten.

"John!" I stop walking hearing my name being called out, I turn around and see my two best friends Emma and Joseph running down towards me with big over packed back packs on their back.

"What are you guys doing here? And what's with the bags?" I ask as they stop in front of me, "Well one, you never said Goodbye and two, we're going with you!" Emma says cheerfully, she was wearing a red spaghetti strap singlet, a bright yellow thigh high skirt with a brown belt, red slip on shoes with a small heel and a black ribbon choker necklace with a small red rose on the side. I look at her in disbelieve "What?! No you guys can't go with me! I told you I'm doing this for the family name and that you guys didn't need to come and I won't drag you guys into it!" I yell shocked at the news, Joseph wraps one of his arms around my neck holding me in a semi head lock shutting me up; he was wearing his favorite light blue jeans, red shirt, white sneakers and white jacket with black strip down both sides of the arms. "Tough luck we're going with you! We're friend's john and we all promised to stay by each other's side no matter what and you wouldn't survive a day without us!" he grins while laughing a little, "Shut up..." I mumble with a light dust of pink on my cheeks, I look up hearing Emma giggle; her long blonde hair swaying a little in the wind "We want to go with you John for many reasons too, we're all mage's here so it's not like we couldn't try getting in either and Joseph's right you would be helpless without us being by your side" She says smiling, I return the smile and stand up straight as Joseph lets go of me. "There's no way I'm getting you to change your mind is there?" I ask, they both nod and I sigh with a smile "Alright then I guess we're all going to Fairy Tail!" I say grinning, Emma and Joseph both return the grin. "Race you there!" Joseph say as he gives me a small shove running down the path, I grin more and chase after him "Hey no fair you guys!" Emma yells at us trying to keep up with us.

~Time Skip~

I yawn while resting my head on my hand leaning against the window, we had been on the train for almost an hour now and still had 3 hours more before we reached our stop; I was sitting on one side by myself as Joseph and Emma sat together across from me. Emma had fallen asleep and was laying her head on Joseph lap as he gently stroked her hair while smiling sweetly at her; I frown a little at the sight, Joseph and Emma have been dating for two years now and couldn't be apart from one another, even though we've all been friends since we were little I still can't help but feel like the third wheel when we're altogether.

"Dude I know that look" Joseph said quietly, "You will find a girl one day, she'll be pretty, smart and have so much in common with you; Just relax because she is out there" He said, "Yea but where...?" I say looking out the window as we pass the landscape with a blur.

We hear a loud bang and the train cart comes to a sudden stop making me almost jolt out off my seat and Joseph hit the back of his head on the back of the seat, "HUH! What's going on?" I look down and see Emma awake with a worried look "I don't know" I say while Joseph rubs the back of his head. We hear a scream and gun shots fired, a couple minutes later the door to our cart was swung opened and three man with hand guns and white masks on walk in "This is a high jack, put your hands in the air and don't try anything funny!" The front one yells as he shot up into the air as the other two points theirs at everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

John P.O.V

"Get up and stand with your hands up now!" the masked high jacker yells, we stand up with our hands up above our heads. The mask men start walking up to everyone checking their pockets for weapons and valuable things, we were at the back of the cart so we would be the last ones to get checked. I look at Joseph who had a pissed off look and Emma who had a real worried look in her blue eyes, as they both look back at me, I give them a nod which they understood and nodded back. It took a couple minutes before two of them reached us as the third stood by the door so no one tried to get out "Check them" one of them says as he points the gun at us while the other started going through our bags "What the hell there's nothing worth anything in here" the guy who check our bags said as he throw one of the bags on the floor. He grabs the collar of my black T-Shirt "What the hell where's the loot!?" he yells at me, I smirk "Right here!" a blood red color magic circle forms on my right hand and my hand becomes covered in flames, I swing my arm up upper cutting the guy in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards onto the ground knocked out.

"You little shit!" yells the second guy as he points his gun at me, Joseph jumps in front of me as a bright white magic circle shows from his hand and a silver sword appears in his hand. He swings the sword at the high jacker slicing the hand gun in half; the masked guy drops the gun stepping back in fear. Joseph smirks as he cast another spell changing the sword into a steel black armor glove and smashes it into his face; clearly breaking his nose and jaw. We hear a loud click and turn around to the door seeing the third guy with his gun ready to shoot at us "We warned ya!" he yells we stand ready to dodge the bullet as he starts pulling the trigger, a long screech is heard and the train jolts forward and starts moving again. "What the hell weren't done in here yet!?" the masked guy yells looking out the window. "Gah!" he yells as a razor sharp purple black claw appears out of his stomach; the claw slowly pulls out and the man falls the ground face first.

"Oh you are done here" We stand in shock as we see a girl wearing a light grey spaghetti strap singlet that showed off a little too much of her chest with black ripped up short shorts and black army boots standing at the outside door with her long brown hair blowing wildly from the wind, her right arm was the purple black claw hand. "Is everyone ok in here!?" she yells as her arm shatters turning back into a normal human arm, everyone else in the cart replies with some yes and nods as she picks up the masked guy and putting him in one of the empty seat out cold. She walks up to us as some another guy walks through the door, he was a little taller than the girl with dark blue almost black hair, shirtless with some dark blue tattoo on his upper right chest, a chained necklace and six abs, black jeans and black shoes; he was holding someone over his shoulder who had the same mask as the other three obviously the one who had stopped the train earlier.

The girl finally reaches us and picks up both the masked men that me and Joseph knocked out from the back of their collars and throws them onto the ground in front of the shirtless guy, he drops the guy he's holding next to the one in the seat and does the same with the other two on the guy next to the other ones and puts his fist against the side of his hand as a bright blue magic circle appears under him, he then parts his hands away and ice appears all over the upper bodies of the four masked men freezing them together so they couldn't get away.

"He's a ice mage" Emma says as we watch the little show, the girl with the brown hair looks at us "I'm guessing you took those two out" she says looking at Joseph; he nods "Yea I did but only one, John took the other out" he says to her. "Nice job you two" she says smiling, the ice mage guy walks up to us standing next to the girl, I got a better look at the tattoo on his chest and my eyes go wide; it wasn't a tattoo it was the Fairy Tail symbol! This guy was from Fairy Tail. "You're from fairy tail!" I yell shocked at the shirtless guy, he looks at me with a small cocky smirk "Yea I'm from Fairy Tail, so is she" he leaning his head to the side a little to the girl; she lifts her shirt up a bit showing a dark purple Fairy Tail mark under her left breast.

"Fans of us?" she says smiling pulling her shirt back down, we all nod our heads to them "We are actually heading for Fairy Tail right now we want to join" Emma says cheerfully, the girl with the brown hair snorts at us "Yeah good luck with that only the best wizards get in, do you guys even have magic powers?" she says "Don't be mean Sophie" the shirtless guy says, so her name was Sophie. "Whatever" she says as he sighs "so you want to join? Ok you can try but it's up to the old man to say not us, what are your names and powers?" he says. "Well I'm Emma and I'm a ice mage too, I mostly make ice animals" Emma smiles sweetly, "I'm Joseph and I use Requip magic" Joseph say as another bright white magic circle forms in his hand making the glove disappear and his hand going back to normal. "And I'm John I'm a fire mage soon to become a fire dragon slayer" I say smirking, I see the shirtless guy's face drop into an irratated look "Damn it not another one... Natsu is a big enough pain" he mutters to himself "Oh grow up Gray I hate Natsu as much as anyone" Sophie says to him, Gray looks away from her. "Well I guess then we're all going to Fairy Tail together then, me and Gray here are coming back home from a mission so your welcome to come with us if you so badly want to join" Sophie says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

John P.O.V

I look up at the Guild sign in complete amazement, I couldn't believe I was really standing in front of Fairy Tail; I close my eyes and take a deep breath ready to see all the most amazing wizards in all of fiore behind that door. "MOVE!" I open my eyes and all I see is something with pink hair slam into my chests and face knocking me off my feet landing on the hard ground with it lying on top of me "Ahgghh..."

~One Hour ago~

Sophie P.O.V

"You're kidding me!" I yell at John as he tells us his story on why he's joining the Guild, Gray just sits there with his mouth wide open "You're Hisao's son!?" John nods, "You're the son of the greatest Dragon Slayer magic wizard in all of Fairy Tail history?" Gray finally says "Yeah I'm his one and only son and I'm going to continue where my father left off so the family name will forever be known at the Guild" John says smiling; "Um well I don't mean to bust your bubble but NO ONE will ever forget your dad he was amazing, heheh I still remember the day I challenged your dad to a fight; I got my ass handed to me that day" I laugh remembering how bad I lost that fight. John looks at me in shock "Wait you knew my dad?" I snort at the question "Duh I've been at Fairy Tail since I was seven years old, your dad he... 'Saved' me and brought me to the Guild and trained me... Your dad was like a dad to me too" I say looking down at my hands remembering what he 'saved' me from.

"Oh! so you must the little girl my dad talked about" John said, I looked up at him confused "Thirteen years ago My father told me that he had saved a little girl and brought her to the guild and that he would train her, and believe it or not he said to me a week before he died 'Remember that little girl I saved all those years ago? well she's not so little anymore and is a very strong fighter, one day I'll take you down and make you challenge her' haha I never thought I would ever meant you after he died" he said smiling at me, I blush and see Gray smirk a little at the corner of my eye. "Um Sophie is it ok if I ask but what did John's dad save you from?" Joseph asks me, I freeze up at the question; Gray sees it and stands up getting all of their attention.

"Ah... I think we should head back to our cart, our stop is only ten minutes away and we still need to get our stuff so will meet back up when we get off the train ok?" he says grabbing my arm pulling me up and dragging me back to our seat in the other cart. We make it to our seat and sat there in silence, Gray is the only person who knows about my past because I told him it when we were little kids; he has never told a soul about it. "Hey it's ok... we both know people would ask that but I'm here to keep them away" Gray says looking at me with that calm sweet smile of his, I look up at him and return the smile "I would kiss you right now if you weren't so much like a older brother to me" I say making us both laugh; he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead "And you'll always be my little sister" he says smoothly.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Me and Gray got off the train and waited for the three newbie's, I start day dreaming about what John told us still having trouble believing he's Hisao's son.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Ahh!" I swing my arm trying to hit Hisao, he steps to the side dodging me without even trying "You need to stop letting your anger control you" he says as I spin around trying to hit him again; he steps to the side again hitting me in the back. I fall forward into mud, my clothes and hair all filthy from dirt, mud and sweat "Letting your anger control makes you weak and pathetic" Hisao says, I get up and look at him with hate in my eyes; Hisao looks at me with disappointment. Soon his eyes soften and he smiles "You remind me of my son, he's a fighter and stubborn too heheh" he laughs rubbing my head "You would like him"._

 _~End of Flashback~_

That was the first time I ever heard about his kid, I smile at the memory with a faint blush on my face at how John looks a lot like him; I snap out of my day dreaming as I hear Gray snicker "What are you laughing at?" I ask "You're thinking about john~" he says, my blush grows more "Wait what no!" I yell which makes him laugh more "Oh please I saw how you looked at him in the cart; you have a thing for the guy. The great black hearted Sophie is able to love~!" I growl "Oh shut up you over-grown Popsicle! AND PUT YOUR GOD DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON!" I scream at him a vein pulsing on my head; he looks down seeing he's only in his dark grey underwear. "AH CRAP!" he yells grabbing his clothes off the ground putting them back on, I let out a long groan irritated "Hey relax, I'm just messing with ya" Gray says doing his belt up. I sigh and finally see the three walking this way, I stick my hand up into the air getting there attention to see where we were, by the time the saw and got over to us Gray had finally got all his clothes back on.

~Time skip~

"Here we are, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I yell as we stand in front of the doors of the guild, I look behind me and see the amazed looks on all their faces "I can't believe we're really here!" Emma yells almost jumping up and down, I laugh at her excitement and begin to open the door but stop and froze on the spot "Hey Sophie you ok, what's wrong?" Gray asks me. "MOVE!" I yell and jump to the side out of the way of the door as a flying figure burst through the doors.

~Back to Now~

I stare down at the two boys on the ground "Idiot..." Gray says as I grab the pink haired boy by his messy hair pulling him off John, "What the hell Natsu!?" I yell at the boy; he looks up at me "Oh hey Sophie I didn't know you guys would be back today!" Natsu yell cheerfully. I let go of him and he stands on his own feet patting the dirt off his clothes "Man what the hell did I smack into?" he asks "You smacked into the new guy you idiot" Gray spat at Natsu. "New guy?" Natsu look towards the John on the ground as Emma helps him up, "Oh sorry about that didn't see you there" he says with 'I don't really care' look "Yeah right you're sorry..." Me and Gray both say. "Anyway I'm Natsu!" he says smirking, "Um Natsu why did you get thrown out the door anyway...?" I ask wondering who he pissed off this time, his face drops into a scared look as if he had seen the most frightening thing in the world "E-Erza just got back a-and heard I destroyed another building..." he shutters in fear; both mine and Gray's faces dropped into the same fear look as Natsu's "E-Erza's back!?" we both yelled scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph's P.O.V

"Who's Erza?" I ask seeing how scared they look at just hearing her name "Someone you don't piss off..." Sophie says in fear; I see this Natsu guy turn his head towards the door and almost jumps out of his skin "She's coming!" he yells. Both Sophie and Gray step back scared as a woman who had long scarlet hair, brown eyes, silver custom-made armour, a blue skirt, and black boots and a blue Fairy Tail stamp located on the middle of her left upper arm. She looks at Sophie and Gray making them both freak out more "Ah Gray, Sophie you're back I take the mission went well?" she asks in a slight deep strict voice.

"Yep everything went perfect!" Sophie says cheerfully but still shaking in fear, "Yeah the town folks are all happy and safe!" Gray says doing the same thing as Sophie. Erza gives them a smile; how the hell is this woman scary? "Natsu" Her voice changes into something less pleasant, she punches Natsu on the top of his head sending him face first into the ground breaking the concrete on impacted "Holy crap!" I yell; ok maybe she was a little bit scary. "That's your punishment for destroying someone's home" she says picking him up and throwing him onto her shoulder. "So who are you three?" She says looking at us, were all silent unsure of what to say "I asked you a question!" she yells scaring all three of us "I-I'm Joseph ma'am!" I speak up first, "I'm john!" John yells out stepping back a little freaked out, "And I'm Emma" Emma says giving a small bow.

"So why are you here then?" she asks, "They want to join Fairy Tail" Gray says calmly; she walks up to us and looks us all up and down "And why do you want to join?" she asks. John pipes up "Because I want to keep my family names going in the Fairy Tail Guild!" he says with a stern look, she looks at him confused "Family name? So you have a family member that's already in the guild?" she asks; he nods "They use to be but he died a couple years ago, his name was Hisao Ryuu" he says. Erza's eyes go wide and she drops Natsu causing him to land face first into the ground again "So you're John Ryuu!" she says with a huge smile, she grabs him by the back of his head and smacks him against her chest hitting the armour "h-hard..." he manages to say as she hugs him "Hisao always use to talk about you!" she says cheerfully, Is this even the same chick we meet two minutes ago?

Emma P.O.V

"Hey Erza let go of the guy so the old man can see him and let them join" Sophie says walking into the building with Gray alongside her, "Yes master Makarov would want to meet the son of Ryuu" She say letting go of John and picking up the still out cold Natsu. I look at John as he rubs his face in pain, I gently put my hand on his cheek and makes a thin layer of ice on his cheek to help heal it. "Thanks Emma" he says smiling at me, I give him a soft smile and follow the others inside with the boys behind me; the inside wasn't what I expected it to be at all. It was full of so many people drinking all wearing the Fairy tail stamp, we kept following the four up to the bar where a beautiful lady with white hair and a red dress was cleaning cups. "Hey Sophie hey Gray I see you guys finally home" she says sweetly, "Yeah the mission went well and we got six thousand jewels for it too" Sophie says pulling some of the many out of her pocket giving the lady the money as she give's Sophie a drink which I'm guessing was beer. "Good and I'm glad you two came back without any injures" she say sweetly, she looks at us three "And who might you guys being?" she asks smiling; "We're hoping we could join Fairy Tail" I say kindly.

She giggle "Master Makarov!" she yells, a couple minutes later a short old man wearing a orange hoodie, white T-shirt with the Fairy Tail stamp on it, orange shorts and a orange and blue jester hat walk towards us "Yes Mira?" he says looking at her "These three want to join the Guild" she says going back to cleaning up the cups. He looks at us for a couple seconds "So you want to join alright, what's your name and magic?" he asks "I'm Joseph and I use Requip" Joseph says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind looking down at Makarov, "I'm Emma I'm a ice mage" I say kindly. He nods and looks at John "And you my boy?" he asks, "I'm John Ryuu I'm a fire mage" he says; Makarov just stares at him for a couple seconds before his mouth drops open "Wait as in John Ryuu Hisao Ryuu son?!" he yells, "Hey yeah now that I look at it you are his son, he should me photos of you once but you were a lot smaller back then" Mira giggles.

John rubs the back of his head getting all shy "Well in any case you three can join, after all I did promise Hisao I would let his son join and I can't go back on it now" Makarov says, I jump slightly at the news as Joseph kisses my cheek. "Mira get these three stamped" He says walking off, I look at Mira as she puts her stuff down and leads over to the other side of the room.

~Time Skip~

"There all done" Mira says after pressing the magic stamp on my arm, I had a red Fairy Tail stamp on my upper right arm. "Thanks Mira" I say cheerfully, she smiles and put all the stuff away; I walk around trying to find the boys. I see them sitting at a table near the front door, "Check it out I got mine done" I say happily showing them the mark, "Nice I got mine done too " John says lifting his left hand up showing a black fairy Tail stamp on it; I look at Joseph who was shirtless causing me to blush, He stands up and turns around showing the same red colour stamp in the middle of his back "Aw how cute you two love birds have the same colour stamps~" John teases making us blush.

We hear a loud bang and look towards where it came from, Natsu and Gray had head butt each other "You're nothing but a hot headed idiot!" Gray yells "What was that you stupid iceberg!?" Natsu yells back. Gray's fist turned into ice as Natsu's turned into fire, they both swing at each other both punching each other in the face making them stumble back. "Why are those two fighting for?" Joseph asks, "Oh who knows, those two fight all the time" we turn around and see a blonde girl with a white and blue shirt, blue skirt and a black whip with some strange keys hanging off her belt. "Who are you?" I ask "I'm Lucy I'm guessing you are the new guys, trust me getting use to this place is going to take awhile; I've been here only a couple months and still can't get use to the insane things they do" she sighs. We hear another loud bang go off and see ice all over the floor where the boys are fighting, a small blue cat gets up onto the table "I'm happy!" he says nodding all proud looking putting his paw out to be shook. "Wait you can talk!?" john yells looking at it, "Oh no it looks like the fight is starting to get out of hand" Happy says.

Natsu's whole body bursts into flames as he smiles all cocky like, he runs towards Gray ready to swing; Sophie all of a sudden jumps between the two "That's enough you two!" she yells at them. Natsu freaks out and his flames go out coming to a halt but ends up slipping on the ice and smacking into Sophie making them fall into the ground, we run over seeing if they are alright. "Are you guy's alrig-!" I stop talking when I saw the way that they had fallen; Natsu had landed face first into her breast. Sophie just stayed still with only her eye twitching and teeth baring, A bright dark purple magic circle forms under her "NATSU!" she screams pissed off as six dark purple shadow hands grab Natsu and smash him up against the roof breaking through it leaving a hole then throwing him across the room into a wall making a crater as his body hits it. Makarov comes running over seeing the damage as Sophie gets up, "That's it you've done it this time you three, Natsu, Sophie and Gray You're all cleaning up this and paying for the damage!" he yells at them.


	5. Chapter 5

John P.O.V

I sit at a wooden table with Emma and Joseph while eating an apple "You three have been getting into fights more often now and causing even more damage! When will you children learn to behave!?" Makarov yells at Gray, Natsu and Sophie who were sweeping up the mess they made. "Natsu I just got another load of paper work about you destroying another town!" he yells at Natsu holding a stack of paperwork in his hand, Natsu just mumbles something but I couldn't hear "Gray you need to stop starting fights with Natsu!"

"It wasn't my fault that idiot started it!" Gray yells, "What you call me?!" Natsu yells throwing the broom on the floor. Erza comes up behind Natsu and hits him on the head "And you Sophie..." He says staring at her with a glare, he turns away and walks up stairs without another word. Sophie glares at Makarov and goes back to sweeping, wonder what's wrong with them? I finish eating my apple. "Hey maybe we should try looking for a job? Mira was nice enough to let us stay in one of the spare rooms here until we get enough money for our own place" Emma asks, she was sitting on Josephs lap with his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah maybe we should" Joseph says looking up at me, "Yeah sure" I say as we get up and walk over to the work board with all the posters of jobs pinned to it. We all have a look at the ones that have the big money, Joseph grabs one of the posters off the board "How about this one? The reward is 15,000 jewels just to go kill some monster that attacks a village every few days" He asks "That sounds easy with all three of us it should be a piece of cake" I say reading it over his shoulder.

"Um is there maybe another we could do..." Emma asks with a slight scared faced "Why I thought you liked studying monsters and creatures, I thought you would be happy to be getting to see one up close?" Joseph says looking down at her; Emma was smaller than both me and Joseph. "Well yeah but getting up close to one that could kill me? heheh not so keen on that..." she says nervously with a smile, I look at Joseph and we just shrug "Well it's only our first job so we should do a easy one and it's the only one that seems easy enough and is close to here so we should take" I say looking at Emma. She sighs "Alright only because we need the money" she finally agrees, I walk over to Mira and telling her about us taking the job.

~Time Skip~

I rub my brown hair dry with a white fluffy towel as I got out of the shower, It was late at night and most of the Guild had gone back to their own homes, the three of us decide to go to bed so we could get up early in the morning to head off on our first job; we all had our own rooms each. Emma was already asleep from what Joseph told me when he checked up on her and he was heading to bed when I last saw him as I was on my way to the bathroom to have a shower, I quickly dry my body off and put my clothes on; it was a simple black T-shirt and a pair of black boxers. I grab my small bag full of my toiletries and place the towel over my shoulder, I grab the door handle opening the door very slightly ready to head out into the hallway "You need to stop letting your anger control you" I hear someone say in the hall way, it sound like master Makarov. "Shut up old man I do have control over it" Another person says, it was a girls voice but whose?

I peek out of the small gap I had opened and looked out seeing who it was; it was Sophie looking down at master Makarov with a really dark look on her face. "No you don't not anymore; you have been losing yourself more and more everyday ever since the day you found out he died. It has scared you and is making you forget your ways, your falling back into the darkness you were once as child" Makarov says, "Shut up! You know nothing old man!" Sophie yells slightly getting madder. "You should be thankful you're even alive today, Hisao was meant to kill you that day because it was the mission but he didn't, he gave you a second chance to live Sophie and not just that we've kept you from being sentenced to death too from the council for your crime!" Makarov begins to yell "I SAID SHUT UP!" Sophie screams at him as the ground beneath her breaks apart into a small crater around her. "Don't you ever bring that up again you stupid man you know nothing of what I went through!" she says running off down the hallway, I stare in disbelieve about what I heard; my father was meant to kill her?!

Makarov sighs "How much have you heard child?" he says as he turns to me with sorrow in his eyes, crap he knew I was here... I open the door all the way "A-all of it..." I say afraid I've gotten into something I shouldn't have. He rubs his temple groaning a little "Damn it I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this..." he says to me looking up at me, "I'm sorry master Makarov I didn't mean to I swear I opened the door at the wrong moment and heard everything, I was afraid to walk out and interrupted it sound serious..." I apologies. "It's ok child you did the right thing staying out of it but that wasn't for anyone to hear because if word got out people would be afraid and I could get in big trouble for it" he says, "Promise you will not tell a soul about what you heard?" he asks turning around facing away from me "Yes master Makarov I won't tell anyone, but may I ask what crime did she do to get my father to kill her?" I ask. Makarov stayed silent for a minute then sighed "She was a Assassin, a murderer" my eyes widen in shock at what he said "She was only a child not seven years old yet and had already killed three villages, that's why a job was put up for a wizard to go deal with her which was the job your father had taken but... no one had thought it to be a child doing it. your father couldn't bring himself to kill her because he already had you so all he saw in Sophie was you, so he had defeated her but brought her back here and kept her as if she was his own" Makarov says.

"She was a tough one to train because she kept trying to hurt us but somehow Hisao got through to her and made her trust us and she's been here ever since but only me, Hisao and Gray knew about it but so do you now but you can't tell Sophie I told you otherwise she might go back to her old ways..." I nod understanding, Makarov lets out a shaky sigh "Thank you child now get some sleep I heard you have a mission to go to in the morning" he says looking at me smiling, I nod and head back to my room. I put my stuff away and lay down in bed, I couldn't believe that Sophie was a murderer she seems nothing like one; I yawn closing my eyes, maybe I should just get some sleep and stop thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sophie's P.O.V

"Stupid old man!" I yell as I run down the street holding back my tears, I stop running and catch my breath; I look up and notice I ran all the way back to my own house. I sigh and walk up to the door unlocking the door and going inside, I close and lock the door behind me as I walk up the stairs to the living room; I throw my jacket off and chuck it on the black couch. I run a hand through my damp hair annoyed "You don't understand, that girl never left..." I say looking out the window at the star filled sky; I go into the bathroom and turn the hot water on in the bath letting it fill up with water as the steam fills the room.

I take my clothes off and look in the mirror; I trace my fingers over the fairy tail mark under my breast. I sigh and turn around moving my hair over my shoulder showing the small Death's Head Caucus Guild symbol on my upper middle back, I stare at my reflection as my eyes in it turn black and blood drips down the mirror. I scream and fall to my knees crying, I look back up with tears falling down my face as I see the mirror is back to normal "I was just seeing things..." I say shaking; I shake my head getting the thought out and turn off the water and getting into the bath and relaxing.

~Time Skip~

I yawn rubbing my eyes feeling the morning sun light on my face, I open my eyes and see a bird sitting at my window chirping; I smile at the little thing as it flies away. I sit up in bed my long brown hair a mess, I sigh "Maybe I should say sorry to the old man... I know he means well..." I say to myself, I yawn and get out of bed walking out of my room into the kitchen; all I had on was an old black shirt that had 'Give me roses and chocolate everything will be ok' and white & blue checked shorts. I open up the fridge and look for something to have for breakfast "Morning Sophie" I hear a deep man's voice, I look down to the side and see Lily standing next to me "Oh hey when did you get back?" I asked the small black two leg walking panther "We got home a couple hours ago, Gajeel is still in bed pretty tired, he didn't sleep much on the mission" he says his long cat like tail swaying back and forth.

"Just like iron head..." I giggle to myself, even though Gajeel destroyed the old fairy guild building I still felt sorry for the guy when he joined us; everyone trying to hurt him for hurting us. I grab the butter out of the fridge and place it on the table "Maybe I should leave some iron on the table for the guy since he's so tired?" I ask Lily "Hmm yeah that would be nice of you he didn't get to eat any up there so he would love to have some" Lily said, I nod and grab a plate and place some old scrap iron nails, screws and small bars onto the plate; setting it on the dining table.

Gajeel has been living with me for a couple months now, my rent for the place went up so I asked around for anyone who needed a place to stay because I had a spare room I could rent out for someone and Gajeel had been looking for a place so I let him stay "Oh an Sophie we have the rents pay for this month too for you" Lily says while on the counter eating a kiwi fruit. "Thank Lily, you know you're not as grumpy as everyone makes you out to be" I smile cutely "Don't get too use to it, I am warrior not a cute pet to cuddle!" he says in his grumpy way "Yeah yeah whatever" I say grabbing some bread and putting them in the toaster.

I go into my bedroom and shut the door, I go through my wardrobe a grab my red and black checker long sleeve button up shirt with a gray hood and light blue jean like shorts; I get undressed and change into the clean clothes. I sit on the bed and put back on my black army boots, I hear a click sound on my window and look behind me and saw nothing there "Hmm I thought I heard something?" I say looking away tiring up the laces on my boot, I hear the click again but this time a little louder; I turn back around and see nothing again. I start getting annoyed until I see a rock hit my window making the some click as the last two "What the?" I get on my knees on the bed and open the window only to get hit in the head by another rock; Ok that pissed me off. I looked down and see Natsu holding an arm full of rocks "What the hell!?" I yell at him with a red mark on my head "Oops sorry didn't notice you opened the window" he says dropping the rocks on the ground putting his hand behind his head grinning "What do you want?" I ask "I was wondering did you take that job to go kill that Blizzardvern? I really wanted to that mission but it's already gone" he says, I shake my head "Damn who the heck took that job then?" he adds.

I notice Elfman walking on the other side of the river "Oi Natsu there's Elfman ask him" I say, he nods and turns around "Hey Elfman!" he yells out; the tall man with the white spiky hair turns to him "Oh hey Natsu ready to fight me like a really man!?" he yells flexing his muscles "No thanks hey do you know who took the Blizzardvern job!?" Natsu asks; Elfman thinks for a minute "Oh yeah those three new kids took that job! Those three must be real men to take on that thing!" he yells proud like and continues walking to the guild by my guess. "Wow they must be really tough huh" Natsu say watching Elfman walking away "More like idiots..." I say grabbing a backpack full of supplies for rushes like this.

~Time Skip Elsewhere~

John's P.O.V

I run as fast as I can as Joseph runs just as fast beside me "I'm never letting you pick the job ever again!" I yell at Joseph "Don't blame me I didn't think it would be a god damn Blizzardvern!" he yells back as the Blizzardvern chases us. It lets an out huge roar as it tries to step on me and Joseph, we quickly jump to the side avoid being crushed to death; I look at the giant creature as it stops and stares at us. "There's no way we can out run it" Joseph pants "Then I guess we just have to fight it until Emma can figure out its weak spot!" I say punching my fist together as my whole body is covered in flames, "Yeah good choice!" he says as his whole body glows bright white; as the light fades his clothes have turned into black angel winged steel armor with a matching black sword.

"Hey!" We look up and see Emma sitting on a magic ice bird flying above the Blizzardvern, she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday because she is a ice mage so she can't feel the cold "Emma!" me and Joseph both yell "So any ideas on taking down this thing!?" Joseph yells as she flies down closer to us "Sadly no! They don't really have weak points! Maybe try attacking its legs making it fall then aim for the head!" she yells back flying back up towards the Blizzardvern's head. "You heard the lady take out its knees" Joseph says to me, "Me and Emma will try our best attacking the head until you can get it down" he adds. "Ice make Stingrays!" We hear and look up seeing seven magic ice stingrays flying around the Blizzardvern's head breaking on impact hitting it.

Joseph jumps up towards the Blizzardvern as he flies up to its face as I run up to its leg, I jump up to its knee and swings my arm hitting its knee with my fist "Fire punch!" I yell as a burst of fire lets loose on impact with the knee causing the large black spike on its knee to break as the Blizzardvern roars in pain and falls down to one knee. Joseph then takes the chance to swing his sword slashing its left eye; it lets out another roar in pain. It swings its head to the side knocking Joseph out of the sky landing into the snow "Joseph!" I yell looking his way "I-I'm fine..." he says trying to get up off the ground in pain with some snow all over his armor.

The Blizzardvern gets back up on both feet and tries to stomp on Joseph while he's down, I try to run as fast as I can towards him but with the Blizzardvern's sizes I have no chance; I was going to lose my best friend and its all my fault...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

John's P.O.V

"Joseph!" I yell trying to run over to him, the deep snow making it very hard to run. He tries to get up but keeps falling back into the snow "No!" I look up hearing Emma scream as spears of ice go flying into the back of the Blizzardvern but having no affect on it. Its foot comes closer and closer to crushing Joseph...

Joseph's P.O.V

This was it; I was going to die... I was never going to see all my friends and family again. I could hear Emma screaming out my name, the last thing I hear would be her screams; a tear falls down my cheek "I'm sorry..." I close my eyes shut ready for death to take me.

"Shadow vines!" I hear screamed, a minute goes by and it's completely silent "Are you gonna get off your ass and fight this thing!?" I open my eyes and look up seeing someone standing next to me; it was Sophie. "W-why are you here and why are you saving me...?" I ask which she snorts at my question "Your fairy tail now aren't ya, which means your now family to everyone at the guild which means we never let anyone die; we fight together and go home together, no one dies or is left behind!" she yells at me. I ball my hands up into a fist and get up off the ground, I nod looking at her dead in the eyes as she smirks; we both look up towards the Blizzardvern's claw foot and see that shadow like ropes were wrapped around it keeping it from crushing us.

"Now how about I give you guys a hand!" She say swinging her arm to the side making the shadow like ropes to push up more causing the Blizzardvern to lose balance and fall backwards onto the ground.

John's P.O.V

I stare in shock at what I saw, it was Sophie saving Joseph; but how did she find us? I watch as she makes the Blizzardvern fall back onto the ground with such little effort, but I shouldn't be surprised she is from fairy tail. Emma flys down from the sky and lands next to me as the ice bird shatters into nothingness; she had tears running down her cheeks. "You three!" Sophie yells at us, "I'm gonna distract that thing while you take it down but be quick about it because for me to slow down something that size it's going to take a lot of my magic energy and won't be able to hold it for that long ok!" she says as she does some sought of thing with her hands, the Blizzardvern finally gets back up onto its feet as a giant dark purple magic circle appears under Sophie "Shadow puppet!" she yells as the wind around her blows wildly as a giant shadow rises for the circle; the shadow then turns into a dark purple version of the Blizzardvern. "Holy carp..." I stare at it, it lets out a roar the same to the real one and rams it head on; the real one stumbles but the rams into the fake one with just as much force.

"Hurry up and aim for its head!" Sophie yells I could already see the sweat showing on her forehead, she was really using a lot of magic energy "You heard her!" I yell as I run beneath the real Blizzardvern avoid being stepped on. "Flaming Volcano!" I say punching the ground with my fist as a red magic circle forms and blast of fire shoots out of the ground burning its lower half, Emma gets on her knees and places both of her hands on the ground "Ice maker!" she yells as ice freezes over the real Blizzardvern's legs enabling it to move. The fake Blizzardvern rams the real Blizzardvern again making it stumble and fall back again into the ground "My turn!" Joseph yells jumping back into the air as his sword changes into a giant gold sword "Fire's glory!" he yells as the sword lights up into fire as he swings the blade making a wave of fire striking the Blizzardvern's neck slicing its head off completely.

Joseph falls back to the ground as his armor fades away and turns back into his black jeans, blue jacket and white scarf, "Joseph!" Emma yells running up to him to make sure he wasn't badly hurt; the shadow Blizzardvern disappears as Sophie falls to her knees "Sophie!" I yell running to her helping her up, she was sweating like crazy and looked pale. "Shit you look bad..." I say worried "I warned ya this would happen if you took too long..." she says with a weak smirk, I put her arm over my shoulder and help her walk as Emma does the same with Joseph.


	8. Chapter 8

John P.O.V

We sat waiting for the nurse to finish tending Joseph's wounds, we had made it back to the village and got our reward from the elders. We thought it would be best to make sure Joseph was ok before we head back to the Guild, I look to my left and saw Sophie asleep; she was snoring softly. I look up hearing a door open and see Joseph standing there putting his shirt back on with a couple bandages around his stomach "You doing ok?" I ask, he nods smiling "Where's Emma?" he asks looking around the room not seeing her "She went to some traders store in the village to see how much they would give us for the Blizzardvern scales" I say standing up. "The more money the better" he says crossing his arms over his chest, "And sorry to get us in this mess I didn't think it would be that hard just to kill one thing, I guess being in a guild isn't as easy as I thought... and I almost got myself killed too..." Joseph says with his head down "Hey calm down it wasn't your fault we were all in this together" I say putting my hand on his shoulder "But what if I get you killed next time or worse Emma! I could never live with myself if something ever happened-"

"Cool it! Nothing bad will happen, because you'll protect Emma and me just like I would for the both of you's" I say smiling as he look at me. He takes a deep breath and nods, we both hear a snort and look down at the floor seeing Sophie awake sitting up with her legs crossed "Sorry to ruin the bromance but love makes me sick" she says sticking her tongue out, Joseph shakes his head annoyed as I laugh a little; she's kind of cute when she annoys people, I blush realizing what I just thought. "How did you get here that fast anyway? it took us three hours to get here yet you got here in a blink of an eye" Joseph says looking at her, She stands up putting her hands behind her head "I used a Magic four wheel vehicle duh how else would I get here fast?" she says putting her arms down "Speaking of which one of you's will have to drive, I used too much magic getting here and in the fight" she adds "I'll drive it I didn't use much in the fight so I'll be ok to reach the Guild" I say, she nods as the door behind her opens showing Emma.

"Joseph are you ok?" she asks running up to him hugging him, he laughs a little and returns the hug smiling "Better now that I see your face" he says which makes her blush bright red, I turn to Sophie seeing her sticking her tongue out again making gagging noises at the sight. "How much you get for the scales?" I ask, she lets go of Joseph and smiles "They gave me 20,000 jewels for them all" Josephs chokes on air as he hears this "Wait so we just made 35,000 jewels on our first job!?" he yells.

Me and Emma laugh at his reaction "Yeah it looks that way but don't think you won't have to do any more jobs for the month, you still got food to pay and a place to find so you'll need to work more to keep ahead, now that were all here lets go" Sophie says walking past us out the door; we follow behind her to where ever she left the vehicle.

~Time Skip~

We walk up the huge hill towards the Guild through town as the sun starts setting coloring the sky in red, yellow and orange, I hear Sophie yawn "Well I'm going home, you three stay out of trouble" she says turning to the left facing a small bridge that goes over the water. "Wait don't you want your part of the reward?" Emma asks, Sophie looks at her raising her eye brow "Reward? Last I checked you three took that mission I just jumped in as a by passer, the pay is all yours" she says waving her hand walking over the bridge. "I'll catch you guys later" I say to Emma and Joseph as I run to catch up to Sophie, I reach her and walk next to her "Um Guilds that way?" she says pointing to the huge building at the top of the hill "Um yeah will you see..." I rub the back of my head as I feel my cheeks start to burn; what the hell is wrong with me...

"I thought maybe I could walk you home after all you did save my friend back there" I say shyly "I only did it because he's now family" she says which gets my attention "Now family?" I ask; she nods "Once you become a member of fairy tail you are a part of the family because that's the Guild way we look out for each other no matter the cost" I smile at the thought, even though we are new she risked her life to help us. We kept walking for a couple minutes, it was silent between us the whole time; I started to think of things to say and soon I was so deep in thought a zoned out and didn't know where I was walking.

"Hey look out!" I snap out of my thoughts only to fall forward into the moat that flows through the town, I feel my body hit the water as I sink a little; I swim up to the surface as I snap out of my state of shock. I break the surface and cough up some water that had got into my mouth when I fell in, I hear laughter and turn my head around seeing Sophie laughing her ass off "Hahahahahaha! You idiot!" she laughs as tears of laughter falls down her cheeks, I blush deep red from embarrassment. I shiver from the cold water and Sophie could see "Ok let's get you out hahaha" she says still laughing, she gets on her knees near the edge and extended her arm out to reach me; I grab her hand and an idea strikes me mind. I smirk and pull her in, she lets out a small yelp as she hits the water and I start laughing; she breaks the surface and spits water out. "Pay back for laughing at me hahaha!" I laugh, she glares at me with her brown eyes as her wet hair clings to her face; I blush a little thinking of how cute she looked mad but was brought back to reality as she slashes water in my face and smirks.

I give her the same smirk and splash her back, we end up having a water fight splashing each other for what felt like hours; people were walking by and gave us strange looks but I didn't really care I was really happy for the first time in years and for some strange reason at peace around Sophie. We keep having a water fight for a couple more minutes until we hear someone yell out "Shut the hell up!" we look up and I swear I had just seen a demon. He was a very muscular giant like guy who had four studs pieced into both arms with scars and wore a shabby black sleeveless tunic with studded edges with a distinctive wing like ornament over his right shoulder, a studded belt, loose beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, He had long black spikey hair slid back down to his hips, studs pieced all over his face; three on each non existing eyebrow, two on each side of his nose, two on his chin and five on both ears; but what scared me the most was his blood red eyes with silted black pupils.

"Shut it metal breath!" Sophie yells back splashing water at him, what the hell is she thinking "What the hell are you doing in there short stuff?" he asked looking at Sophie; his voice was deep and gruff like "Idiot here fell in and pulled me in, mind helping me out?" she asks extending her arm out to him, she knew this demon?

I watch as he helps her out lifting her without even trying and sticks his hand out to me "Need a hand?" he asks, I slowly grip his wrist as he pulls me up; man was he strong! "Ah-cho!" we both look at Sophie as she sneezes rubbing her nose "Don't even think about getting me sick!" the guy yells glaring at Sophie "It's nice to see you too Gajeel" she smirks. Gajeel? Where have a heard that name before?

"Hey john this Gajeel redfox he's with fairy tail too" Sophie says to me, I look at her confused; this guy is good he looks like a demon! "Gajeel this is John Ryuu, he's new to fairy tail" she says to Gajeel, he growls at me "Ryuu huh?" he say crossing his arms glaring at me "Crap I forgot about that..." Sophie say rubbing her head "What?" I asked worried; Sophie comes closer to me "Gajeel has had a run in with your dad years ago and it didn't well" she says in my ear. I see a small two legged panther cat walk out from behind Gajeel "It's nice to me you, I'm PantherLily" he says in his deep voice "Um hi" I say back.


	9. AN

Hey you guys, Games-Are-My-Life here.

Just to let all you readers know that I'm changing this story completely, gonna start from scratch again because I'm not really liking what I wrote, I cant think of anyway to continue and It didn't really had a story it was really just random there was no story to it so I thought of starting again and have a point to the story.

Once I get the first chapter up I will delete this story, it'll be under a new name too so keep a look out for a new story update.

Bye!


End file.
